


𝙴𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗

by mangamariam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ace Babcock aka Ace of spade, Gen, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Tiny bit of Angst, i wrote this for a collage class, im actually really proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamariam/pseuds/mangamariam
Summary: Assassin Ace of Spade is assigned a unexpected target





	𝙴𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗

A cycle begins and ends each day. For Ace the cycle just never ends, only getting worse each day with the unfortunate curse known only to him and the beings beyond the veil of earth.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Following the pudgy businessmen around the streets had not been a difficult chore for Ace, honestly it was more of an annoyance for the man never seemed to shut up on the phone and only got louder the longer the call went on. Ace glances at the clock tower “5 more minutes before his life’s time is up.” he drops to the ground, his features changing just before he hits the ground.

  
In the place of ace’s usual look, a young adult with blue hair, ashen skin and steel eyes. There was a teen with bright blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin. Ace quickly follows his target and snatches the mans phone right out of his hands.

  
“come and get it old man!” he blows a raspberry at the man and takes off into alleyway, knocking over trash bins in the way for show.

  
“Get back here with that you punk!” the man runs after Ace, barely dodging the falling bins and falls right into the quickly thought of trap. Ace stops at the end of the alley facing the wall, the man blocking the only way out that didn't involve parkour “you don’t know who you’re messing with punk! Now hand over the phone before things get ugly!” the man was attempting to look intimidating but the wheezing ruined the image, all it did was show just showing how out of shape he was if he had to catch his breath after the short sprint.

  
Ace laughs and looks over his shoulder, smirking at the man “trust me old man, I should be saying that to you. I know exactly who I’m dealing with, Allen G. Carmen. Son of Kate M. Carmen and Mana G. Carmen. Social security AAA-GG-SSSS*.”  
the man now known as Allen pales. “…how? Some of that information is tightly locked up in places only I know of,” he backs away a couple of steps and sends a sharp glare to Ace “how do you even know all that?”

  
Ace stalks forward, making show of crushing the forgotten about phone in his hand “I know many things, things that you’ll never find out but let’s not worry about that's. Not with what is in store for you today.”

  
Allen was internally panicking when he notices he was cornered, he curses himself for not keeping an eye of his surroundings and attempts to make run for it.  
Ace quietly sighs at the attempt of escape “that won't work.” Dropping into a crouch, he sweeps his leg out in an arch and kicks the man's legs out from under him. Allen’s head hits the ground with a thunk and he groans at the sudden stars he saw. He tries to crawl away from Ace who pins him in place with his heavy boot.  
“Now that just rude, leaving when I’m still talking to you. Anyways now that you’re where you belong let me read out your sentence” he pulls out his book and flips to the mans page “ah here we are, Allen G Carmen your sins are as follows: forgery, kidnaping, drug trade and stalking. How do you plead?”  
Allen glares at him with a flushed face and clenches his jaw “innocent.” he wiggles under Ace boot to see if he could slip out.

  
Ace chuckles and closes the book with a soft thump “the jury has a different answer, guilty!” he smiles sadistically at the pinned man and puts more pressure to the man back, he enjoys Allen’s strangled gasp “hope you enjoy your punishment.”

  
Ace kicks the man in the ribs sending him skidding into a pile of trash that was against the alley wall, the trash bags rip and spill their smelly contents of Allen. “Would you look at that, you're covered in exactly what you are. garbage.” He picks up Allen by his dirty brown hair and slams his head into the wall, small splatters of blood stain the already dirty wall. Ace enjoys the screams of pain, the noise being drowned out with the traffic so no one else would hear them “ah you’re so lucky that no kids were involved, we’d be having a whole different conversation then.”

  
Allen squirms in Ace’s grip and gets his head bashed into the wall again, blood drips down his face as more blood stains the wall. “you bore me, you act like hot shit when in reality all you are is a pathetic worm. Honestly the time i had to pose as a high school girl was much more fun than dealing with you and that is saying something.” a hunting knife drops into Ace’s open palm and with a quick swipe Allen’s head was rolling, the headless body drops to the ground with a soft thump. Blood started pooling under the body and the head, not to far an alley cat runs off having felt the dark aura rolling off the new murder scene.  
Ace huffs “what a waste of a human vessel, someone else could have had more use for it.” he pins his customary card, the Ace of spades, with the knife into the body’s chest before running off on the rooftops. The picture of Allen G Carmen growing gray with a bold red X on the picture in his book of death. “one down only 5 more to go for the night. I so need a drink and maybe a smoke after all this.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Entering Lucidrian’s bar ‘The King’s Hell’ in Vegas was always a welcome. The aimless chatter of patrons in the background, the low lights making the room feel more private and the lavish décor that makes you feel like you’re a part of the highest of class even if you weren't. Ace always did find the name a bit ironic considering how Luci did manage to escape his hell, escaping his father and the throne to keep his precious freedom. If there was one thing Ace envied the most about Luci, it was his escape but he wouldn't let that ruin his friendship with the man. He waves to some of the regulars in greeting before taking his seat at the bar “hey Luci, my usual please.”

  
Luci nods, he redoes his blond locks with red streaks into their messy ponytail and rolls up his sleeves “one sweet death coming up, how’d the mission go?” he gets to work on making one of the most alcoholic drinks possible that could be disguised as a milkshake. A mystery as to how Ace managed to create such a drink the first time, the sugar and alcohol content still give Luci nightmares.

  
“Boring; the guy wasn’t interesting in the slightest and just being around him killed my brain cells. But at least Chaos didn’t even stir which I would chalk up as a win.” Ace groans and lets his head hit the counter with a dull thump.

  
Luci sets the glass down on in front of him “really? That’s a first, he usually stirs a bit at just the sight if blood.”  
“I know right? Frankly I’m a bit creeped out but it’s also a nice change, maybe our deal to keep him under control is getting stronger?”  
Luci gains a thoughtful look “it’s possible or the deal could finally be settling down and just now taking full effect, hopefully we won’t have to deal with his crazy personality as often anymore.”

  
“God’s I hope so, it feels nice to have a semi clear head without him whispering to kill people in the most brutal ways. There’s only so much a man can take of hearing how I should gut that person like a fish or 69 ways to kill a human with just a straw.”Ace nods and takes a sip of his drink “ah that's hits the spot.”  
“Sometimes it makes me wonder if Chaos should be the one taking the throne and not me, he’d make an interesting demon king at least.”

  
All Luci got in return was a stare as if he had gone crazy, which in reality was quite possible when you had Ace for a friend and Satan for a father “what? it’s true! demons love wreaking chaos and he’s the literal physical embodiment of it. Well more mental but you know what I mean.”

  
Ace chuckles “I can’t argue with that, I fear what the end result would be” he pushes the empty glass back to Luci and gets up “I'll see you later mate, I'm taking out an old friend this time.”

  
Luci nods “good luck, let me know if you need anything.” he sets a box on the counter “your little toy came in too, I've got to say I'm kinda jealous of the things you make.”

  
Ace opens the box and smiles “I'm always happy to make you something, demon iron has been the most useful for making blades so far.” Laying in the box was chunks of iron colored darker than the blackest black, if looked at from the right angle the texture of the metal looked like a face screaming in complete agony.  
“I'm so holding you to that now, I’ve been itching for some new throwing knives for a while now.”

  
Ace pockets the ore “I'll make sure to design them, anyways I'll see you later Luci.” he waves and vanished in a poof of smoke, when the smoke cleared all that's was left was the ace of spades playing card.

  
Luci chuckles “I know you will, who else will be keeping your head straight and serve you alcohol?” he picks up the card before getting back to work wondering just how his new knives would look.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It took a couple days to find these Ace old student, Mistress Amanita Muscaria was said to have killed dozens just to have the right amount of kills in an attempt to create the philosopher's stone. Whether that rumor is true will be found out soon, be it the easy or more painful way. Reading the file on the Amanita, one that's Ace had long since memorized and could recite by heart; the skills listed were some of the ones he had taught her at one point or another. Ace sighs “just my luck that I have to deal with Her, this will be such a pain in the ass.”

  
He watches the building that Amanita has taken base up in, a newly opened shop that sold “natural cures and remedies” for any illness. “Bet $50 it’s shelf’s are all hidden poisons, the classic spot to hide poisons in plain sight.” he hops off the building and enters the shop, a quick look around told him it was exactly like he expected.

  
Shelves were filled to the brim with herb jars, bottles filled with mysterious liquids, small vials filled with salts and furnishings that attempted to give it a homey feel; it would have worked if Ace hadn’t known what exactly lied in these walls. Playing discreet shopper he gets a count of how many people were in the room, a total of 5 could be seen with possibly two more employees in a back. Not a bad number but more than what he would like.

  
“Can I help you find something?” A young woman, Maria by her name tag, dressed in jeans and a graphic tee brought Ace attention back to what was in front of him.

  
“Ah yes I’m looking for something to get my wife,” he rubs the back of his neck “but I have no experience with things like this, some help would be greatly appreciated.”

  
Maria smiles “of course, here I’ll show you some of our most popular pieces and we can work from there.” she leads Ace to a shelf with said items and starts talking about the properties of how each plant worked together to create the product. Ace nods along, his suspicions of the girl growing with how she talks of the plants; about four customers had left the building by this point leaving only Maria and himself.

  
“I see, thank you but I think I must be going. I have a job to see but I’ll be sure to keep what you said in mind.” Ace carefully backs away a step.

“Are you sure? You could get it now and move on to your job afterwards.” Maria watches him with faint curiosity, just enough to hide the recognition of who he was.  
All trace of friendliness drops from his face “oh I’m quite sure, I would rather not give my wife a slow acting poison made by Mistress Amanita Muscaria herself.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Maria smirks and her form dripped away like a waterfall, fishnets with a red skirt replaced jeans and white blouse with a stitched in skulls were in place of the tee “I’m not surprised that a person such as you noticed it was me, what gave me away?”  
“Just the way you talked of the plants, only a person used to mixing potions or poisons would speak of them like you did. But I think I would remember my old student.”

  
Amanita Muscaria flips a lock of red hair over her shoulder in disinterest “guess I’ll have to be more careful of how I speak, wouldn’t want anyone else to notice now. What’s the famous Ace of Spades visiting me of all people? Did you finally get to me in that book of yours teach?”  
Ace raises a brow “why ask if you already know the answer? Honestly for a past student of mine you would think you know better than to ask the obvious.”  
“A past student that has surpassed you in every way, that poison notebook of yours really was helpful at understanding the art that is brewing.”  
Ace narrows his eyes at her, having been looking for that book for months “I should have figured it fell into your hands, you always did have the habit of stealing valuables but at least your crimes fit your habits.”

  
Amanita glares at ace “like you’re any better with your demonic personality!” she pulls out a sword from a magically expanded sheath which ironically Ace made for her, a small regret he had but not worth dwelling on. She lungs for Ace’s neck, the need to decapitate a bad memory of her life strong and filled with blood lust.  
Ace bends back successfully dodging the hit and grabs her wrist, he flips her over and lets her hit the ground hard. Amanita kicks her leg out tripping Ace over and stabs him in the heart “don’t think I’ve forgotten some of your moves.”

  
Ace coughs up black blood “you may not have but you forgot one thing,” he pulls out the blade with a smirk, the blackened blood staining the blade a permanent black “you can’t kill a dead person so easily, especially one under contract with the devil’s son.” He goes to sock her in the jaw but gets blocked by her arm.  
Amanita kicks Ace away and rolls onto her feet “it’s hard to remember that you’re a dead man walking when you act so alive, but then again you’re stupid enough to let yourself get killed.”

  
The kick throws ace into one of the shelves, destroying the bottles and spilling over him. The liquids burn his skin but Ace ignores the pain in favor of tossing a vial at Amanita, it shatters right before her and envelopes her in a deep purple cloud; she jumps out of the cloud with a gasmask on “my, my, bringing out the poisons now? How to you like the ones affecting you now?” she swings the sword at his neck “if I didn't know any better I would say that you're becoming weak.”  
“Of course, have to bring them out at some point no?” Ace stops the swing with a knife and stabs her in the back; Amanita screams in pain having gotten stabbed in a kidney. She grabs ace’s wrist to make sure he doesn't deal anymore damage and tries to pull herself off the blade.

  
“What's the matter? Don't like the feeling?” he gets another knife and jabs it between her ribs and right through her heart “now you know what I felt when you stabbed me.”

  
Amanita coughs, blood dripping down her chin and chest. She falls to her knees when Ace lets go of the knife. “Damn you, I hope you suffer for the rest of your life here.

”  
Ace looks at her dully “oh trust me I already am, let’s hope you do better in the next life.”  
Amanita falls back, blood pooling slowly under her as the light slowly left her eyes; Ace watches her go “you know, you were a good kid. Such a shame that this had to be your fate.” he leaves the building once Amanita stopped breathing and lights the place up. He stays at the building across the street, watching it burn bright like the setting sun until only embers remain “rest in peace Maria Bardot, I really do hope you do better in the next life.” He runs off to continue his thankless job, waiting for the night to end so he could go back to his loving husband and their cute little daughter.

  
The cycle continues no matter how hard you try to stop it, and so another face grew gray in Ace’s book, the bold red X ruining the picture of the young girl with a bright innocent smile that he was too late to save.

**Author's Note:**

> * social security format, didn't want to give someone's real one away.
> 
> i wrote this a year ago for a fantasy writing class honestly the day before it was due. i hope you liked it.


End file.
